You know you want to
by auntiehippie
Summary: Deidara chooses Ino as his new sub-ordinate. that's all im telling you. you have to read the rest to find out. the story is better than the summary i put here, seriously. please read and review! DeiIno rated M for language and sexual themes
1. Chapter 1

Ino walked happily through the streets of Konoha, occasionally waving at someone she knew. Today had so far been a very good day, and she loved it. She normally had days in which she would have to listen to her father drone on and on about how she had to be careful now a days due to the fact that an unidentified Akatsuki member had been sited a good ten miles away from Konoha, and they all feared the worst, naturally. Ino, of course, knew that it was not bloody likely that an S-ranked missing nin would come all the way to Konoha to kill her, let alone to even talk to her. It was preposterous, and she knew it. But today her father was on a mission, so she jumped at the opportunity to do the things she needed to without her father breathing down her neck. Today she needed to pick a bouquet of rare flowers from deep inside the forest outside of Konoha so that she could continue to plant it in the garden so that she would be able to sell it in the summer.

She finally made it to the gates and, explaining to the guards what she was gonna do and that she had permission from the Hokage, walked out casually. Once she was out of site of the guards, she began running. She wanted to finish this quickly so that she could relax the rest of the day. She was running so fast and not paying attention to what she was doing, she didn't notice a tree root that was sticking up out of the ground and tripped on it. She started to fall down, but just as she was about to hit the floor, she felt someone catch her. She quickly caught her balance and looked up. There stood a man with her exact same hairstyle. Her eyes widened with anger and surprise, but then she realized that he was wearing an Akatsuki cloak, and she quickly threw her arms out in front of her to protect herself from the pain she thought was going to come. But it never did. 

"What are you doing, un?" she heard him ask. She slowly opened her eyes and dropped her hands back down.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" she asked.

"Why would I kill you, your not harming anyone, un" he answered.

"But…I don't get it…aren't you supposed to kill anyone that gets in the way of your mission?" she asked.

"And just what would my mission be, hmm?" he asked her. She shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know?" she asked, forgetting for the tenth of a second that he could kill her with his hands behind his back.

"Well then how do you know I'm on a mission at all, yeah?" he asked her.

"Well…I suppose I don't. So if your not on a mission, what are you here for?" she asked.

"I never said I wasn't on a mission, un," he replied, a smirk growing on his lips.

"So then…wait a second, so if your on a mission why haven't you killed me?" she asked, now completely confused.

"I never said I was on a mission either, yeah," he said, his smirk growing into a smile.

"Ugh, never mind. How about we make a deal: I won't try to fight you if you just kill me quickly. I don't think I want to die a painful death," she said. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Who said I was going to kill you, hmm?" he asked.

"So then what are you gonna do?!" she asked, getting a bit annoyed that he was being so dumb. 

"Kidnap you, un," he said bluntly. 

"Kidnap me? Why?" she asked.

"I don't know, un," he replied simply, examining his fingernails.

"You can't just kidnap me for no reason!" she cried.

"Says who, un?" he asked, raising his eyebrow at her again.

"Well…I do!" she yelled.

"Well, let's try to compromise here, un. I won't have to kidnap you if you just come with me willingly, hmm" he said in a smart-ass tone.

She glared at him.

"No, I refuse to come with you," she said stubbornly.

"Well then I'll have to kidnap you, un," he told her, picking her up by the waist and throwing her over his shoulder. She began to kick and scream, trying to get him to let go of her. He summoned his giant clay-bird thingy and jumped on, Ino protesting the entire time. 

"Let go of me!" she yelled, kicking him hard in the stomach. He ignored her and set her down gently in front of him.

"Hang on, yeah," he told her as the bird took off. Ino, who was ironically terrified of heights, clung onto him, burying her head in his cloak. She didn't care if he was a member of a criminal organization; he was the only thing she had to hold on to. Though she would of course never know, he was rather enjoying having a pretty blonde girl holding onto him for dear life. He smiled triumphantly and wrapped his arms around her for comfort. She moved closer to him, moving her knees up so that they were not hanging off the bird, and he felt her start shaking. He chuckled to himself and took the bird higher, making her whimper in fear.

"Please go lower," she said into his chest.

"Give me one good reason, un," he said.

"Because I'll bite you if you don't," she said, her face still buried in his cloak.

"What?" he asked, barely understanding what she said until she bit him hard on the shoulder.

"What the hell, un!?" he asked, letting go of her to rub the spot where she bit him. She dug her fingers into his back out of fear because she felt she had less support after he let go of her. 

"_Fly lower,"_ she said through gritted teeth.

"Fine, fine, un," he said, shaking his head and taking the bird lower.

Ino continued to cling to Deidara the whole way to base, which was fine with Deidara because he wouldn't have to knock the blonde out so that she wouldn't see where it was. He landed the bird and left it in the forest, not really caring what it would do after that as long as it was there when he needed it next time. He picked her up bridal style and carried her in, wondering if she knew she was no longer in the air. He looked down at her and realized, much to his surprise, that she had fallen asleep. He chuckled lightly and then took her directly to his room to avoid anyone waking up the sleeping angel. He laid her down on his bed and then walked out to give his report to Leader. Plus he didn't want to be there when is new sub-ordinate woke up.

A/N Okay so this is my first DeiIno ever, please try not to be harsh in the review that I'm demanding. Yes, I'm demanding reviews now. I don't think it's fair that I take a lot of my time from the day to write and update these stories and then you ungrateful readers don't leave me a review, so I'm demanding reviews now. Thank you to all of those who have reviewed though, I am very glad you like my stories and I'm more than happy to update them for you because you went out of your way to tell me you wanted me to, which is all authors ever really want.

Anyways, this idea came to me when I was listening to music and watching my lava lamp (Oe yes I watch my lava lamp, it's fun) and it was originally supposed to be a Itaino story but I like it this way much better, don't you? If not, let me know in your review. Seriously people, I'm not kidding. LEAVE A FREAKIN REVIEW!! 

Anyways, thanks for reading! I'll try to update soon, but it depends on the reviews I get. And for those of you who have read my "You blew your chance", this is the reason I haven't been updating that story. I really wanted to start this story up and see what you guys think but now that I got chapter one off my chest I'll be able to write up chapter five for "You blew your chance". That and I got a week for Spring Break and I'm taking advantage of it, trust me. Okay, so that's all I wanted to say! Bye my lovely readers/reviewers (if you're a reader you have to be a reviewer. It's a requirement now)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Wow. I'm really sorry. For two things…. One, because I so rudely demanded a review that you so kindly gave to me. It's embarrassing actually, lolz. It's just that when I see the story's stats I realize it doesn't add up.

For example: Say, hypothetically speaking, that I see that there are eleven hits, meaning eleven people have read that chapter. Then I check the reviews, and see that only three people told me they liked it. That leads me to believe that the other eight people didn't like it, but were nice enough not to tell me. Understand? So yes, I'm very sorry I rudely demanded the review. I appreciate them more, and I love you guys whether you review or not.

Two, because it's been so long since I updated ANY of my stories. I have a very good reason for it, but I'm sure you don't want to hear excuses and just want to get to the story. I know I do. xD

So with that said, on with the story!

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Naruto, do you seriously think I would be sitting here collecting McDonald's Monopoly pieces in hopes of winning 50,000 dollars? No, I didn't think so.

Ino shifted in and out of dreams, all of them different, but the same in the fact that she always ended up falling from some great height. She almost awoke several times, but then quickly drifted back to sleep carelessly. Little did she know she was actually sleeping in the bed of a blonde mass-murder, who had grown impatient of waiting and was now sitting in a chair three feet from her, a frustrated look on his face as he watched her dream peacefully. He contemplated on waking her, but then decided that that would probably anger her more. He knew of her temper. He had spent the last five months watching her every move, after all. And he knew for a fact she would not be happy to be here, and it would take a while to convince her that this was where she was going to stay, whether she liked it or not.

She slowly blinked the thirteen straight hours of sleep out of her eyes, unaware of her surroundings. She looked up to the ceiling and took a deep breath. Deidara caught that and watched her, suddenly going completely still in anticipation. She stared at the ceiling for a moment, then sat up and looked around. When she saw Deidara, the events of their previous meeting came back to her, and she tensed.

"What the hell?" she spat at him, glaring daggers into his baby-blue eyes. He just stared at her, waiting. "Where am i?" she asked, that same fury in her words.

"You are in my home, un" he said carefully.

"Why?" she asked, her eyes showing the slightest bit of confusion for the fraction of a second.

"Because I kidnapped you, un" he said simply, still cautious.

She gawked at him for a moment, then composed herself, standing up with a disappointed look on her face.

"Really? You think I'm gonna stay here, too? Honestly…." She shook her head, running her fingers through her hair and adjusting her clothes.

"Yes, actually, I know your going to stay here, un" he said, smiling. He sensed a struggle coming on, and felt satisfied that she posed a challenge.

She sighed warily, then smirked lightly. "And what makes you think that?" she asked, clearly amused.

"Because you're my new sub-ordinate," he replied, standing up from his chair, prepared for what he thought was the worst. That took her by surprise.

"Your what?"

"My new sub-ordinate" he repeated.

She gaped at him, then finally said "Why?"

"Because I can sense your potential. You have more strengths than weaknesses, and you could be a lot more here than anything you could ever be at Konoha, hmm" he explained, a triumphant look on his face when her face started to fall into a cloud of panic. He struggled (successfully) to hide his amusement as he watched her realize that she was trapped. But she was quick.

"They'll try to find me, you know. They won't just let you get away with this." She challenged, obviously trying to hide her hope.

"I can take them, un. Your all I want, hmm" he replied. She raised an eyebrow at him, mentally cursing him for being so unbeleivebly….. seductive.

"I'll fight you. You said it yourself, I'm strong." She said, crossing her arms.

"No, I said you had potential, un." He corrected, smirking. She opened her mouth to argue, but then closed it.

"But why _me_?" she asked finally.

"Because, your going to be my new sub-ordinate, un." He repeated. Ino glared at him, feeling her temper rise.

"That doesn't answer my question, you dim-wit blonde!" she shouted.

"Your blonde, too, un." He pointed out.

"Ugh! Your despicable." She growled, glaring at him again. He chuckled. "And what if I refuse to be your, whatever" she asked?

"You can't refuse, un." He replied simply, shrugging his shoulders.

"Damn right, I'll refuse!" she snapped. He stared at her, waiting for something. "What?" she asked finally, the venom thick in her words.

"I just noticed something about you I hadn't noticed before, un" he said.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"You're really sexy when your angry, un" he said. She scoffed.

"Excuse me?" she snapped. he chuckled lightly.

"You're really sexy when yo-"

"I heard you the first time!" she yelled, violently throwing herself back on his bed to pout.

"You truly are evil, you know that?" she asked finally.

"I just gave you a compliment," he said pointedly.

"You were just saying that to throw me off." She said, rolling her eyes at herself. For a second she had actually believed he meant it.

"No I wasn't, un. I really mean it. Your sexy when you're angry, un" he repeated. She glared at him.

"So what? Irellevant, you stupid blonde." She said, distracting herself. She didn't want to think about the fact that he had just called her sexy. Then the subject would change and he would win. "We were talking about me refusing to be your sub-whatever you called it" she reminded him.

"And so what are you going to do about it, un?" he asked her. She stared at him, trying to think of something. But she was unsuccessful. "Exactly, un." He said, smiling triumphantly.

And that's when she broke.

"UGH! YOU STUPID BLONDE, YOU'RE SO OBNOXIOUS!! CAN'T YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR TWO MINUTES SO I CAN THINK?!" she screamed, unconsciously flying up out of the bed so her words could take full effect.

"No." he said without thinking. She growled and launched herself at him, her arms ready to strangle him to death. But he was quick. He let her tackle him, but held her hands together so she couldn't do anything. They fell to the floor with a loud THUMP. She tried to kick him, but he dodged her. After a few minutes of trying to bite him, she gave up, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Why are you crying, un?" he asked, amazed.

"Because I hate you!" she snapped, burying her head in his chest. He let go of her arms and she rolled off of him, hiding her face with her hands. He watched her cry, at loss for what to do. He thought there would be more fighting...more yelling…but not crying. He had never even seen her cry in the last five months, and didn't bother thinking about it.

"I hate you." She repeated, her voice cracking. "Why would you do this to me? I have a life you know. I have a job, I have a family, I have friends! I can't just leave them there to be your maid!" she said miserably.

"It won't be so bad, un. I'll only lock you in the attic when you misbehave, un." He said sarcastically. She whimpered and started crying again. "It was a joke, un" he told her. She ignored him.

"Why couldn't you have just killed me? I'd rather be dead than have to betray my village for _you._" She said angrily, glaring at him through her tears. He stayed quiet, waiting patiently for her to finish venting.

"I don't understand; I've never done anything to you at all! Ever! Are you really that evil that you don't mind torturing me like this just so I can be your sub-whatever?! Honestly!" she said, her breathing slowing as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She stayed quiet after that, and Deidara decided she was finished.

"Better?" he asked her, a smile forming over his perfect lips. She shook her head.

"No. I'll never be better. I'd rather be dead." She said, sighing in defeat.

"You'll get over it, un. Might as well cooperate, though, un." He said. She sighed again.

"I hate you." She told him again, looking up at him between her fingers.

He chuckled. "I know, un." He replied, sitting up.

A/N okay, I don't even know if I'm going to keep this chapter up. I hate it, but I was in a big hurry to type this up for you guys so that you don't think I'm a liar. Lolz. So, as usual, read and review, though the review is no longer mandatory. Lolz. 


End file.
